Mike Traceur
Michael Traceur is the son of Jennifer Traceur and Michael Knight. Michael is the driver of KITT (3000), and the original driver of K.A.R.R. History Youth Mike is the son of Michael Knight and Jennifer Traceur. As a child he did not know his father, or even his father's name. According to his own admission, he had a difficult childhood and didn't have a fantastic bond with his mother. While he enjoyed his time with Sarah Graiman, he left his life behind to enlist in the U.S. Army Rangers. As an Army Ranger, Mike served in Iraq. He also did special classified missions. During a classified mission to Beirut he made a quick call to Sarah Graiman, proposing. Sarah accepted, but Mike then vanished for the next three years. He has no memory of much of this time period, including the trip to Beirut. Recruitment by Knight Industries Charles Graiman, the creator of KITT, had left instructions that should anything happen to him, KITT was to secure Sarah's safety and then find Mike. They find Mike attempting to raise cash quickly to pay off a large debt to some men who are holding his roommate captive. He agrees to help Sarah only when she promises to pay off the debt, and when he realizes that she is in immediate danger from mercenaries who have followed her to him. During their efforts to save Charles, Mike's mother is shot and killed. On the way to her funeral, Charles reveals that he's reforming FLAG. He'd like Mike to drive KITT. Mike refuses, claiming that he doesn't believe the same things that Charles does. At the funeral, Mike meets his father, who tells his son what Wilton Knight had said on his deathbed: one man can make a difference. As they say goodbye, Mike asks if he will see his father again, and his father says that he hopes so. Mike changes his mind and agrees to become KITT's driver. Name Change During Episode 101: Knight in Shining Armor, a simple retrieval mission is derailed by mercenaries from Mike's past. Realizing that this is a problem, Carrie Ruvai fakes his death. Forced to choose a new name for himself, he suggests Michael Long. Zoe and Billy both insist this is a porn-star name. A few minutes later he introduces himself to Sarah as Michael Knight (II). Memory Gaps As Mike starts to work for FLAG it becomes obvious that there are large gaps in his memory from his years in the Army. People he can't remember claim to know him from places he doesn't remember going. KITT confirms that there are many gaps in Mike's service record, and he cannot help Mike fill them. Sarah, when questioned, says that Mike did not tell her he was going undercover in any way; he just disappeared. Carrie Ruvai obtains some classified files for Mike, but even those are not complete. During his 2nd mission, Mike accidentally brushes his army tattoo against KITT's hood. He is amazed when KITT lights up with files and information on his forgotten past which he tries desperately to read. The approach of the bad guys forces Sarah to hide the files by pushing Mike down onto them and jumping on top of him as if they were making out. By the time they can check again the files are gone. Because they were on KITT's exterior, the car itself did not see them. and Mike cannot figure out how to re-activate them. Mike cannot rememer anything because he was KARR's original driver and it was decided his memory be wiped. Charles sends him a video message telling him that he was KARR's original driver in the Episode Knight to King's Pawn. Relationships Romantic *Sarah Graiman: Mike's childhood friend and former fiancée is now his partner at work. Although he frequently denies that they are still involved, and she suggests that she doesn't want to date him again, it is clear that both still care for each other. Mike feels a responsibility to look out for Sarah's safety, despite the fact that she is trained as an agent. It is clear that Sarah's father believes Mike should take care of her as well. *Mysterious Woman: On his first mission, Mike meets a Hispanic woman who appears to know him well. KITT finds footage which shows "Mike" sharing an intimate lunch with the woman in Beirut, shot on the same day that Mike called Sarah and proposed to her before disappearing. Mike insists that he has never been to Beirut. When the woman realizes that Mike truly does not remember this part of his past she is horrified. Friendly *KITT: Michael quickly develops a camraderie with KITT, watching old western movies with him and choosing his team in water-gun fights. Logical Inconsistencies *According to KITT, in "Episode 101: Knight in Shining Armor," the missile was tracking Mike and not KITT, who had made his own heat signature neutral. It is unclear how the missile could sense Mike's heat signature inside the neutral KITT, or why Sarah was not similarly a target. *In the Knight Rider movie, Sarah claims that she didn't hear from Mike after he left for Iraq. In "A Knight In Shining Armor," she says that he called her once after he left and proposed, after which she didn't hear from him again. *In the third episode, "Episode 103: Knight of the Iguana", a mercenary recognized Mike, and seemed unsurprised that he was not dead. Trivia *Mike is uncomfortable in water. (Episode 103: Knight of the Iguana) *Mike is KARR's original driver. ( Episode 114: Knight to King's Pawn) Traceur, Mike Traceur, Mike